The Bike
by mtngirlforever
Summary: One shot. Pure smut. Halstead, bike, thigh holster, leather jacket, handcuffs. Enough said. Tumblr girls take the blame.


**A one shot. No clue time frame. Just an excuse to write Halstead, bike, thigh holster, smut. I blame the girls on Tumblr.**

 **The Bike**

It'd been a long week, and the weather was finally warming up. Jay decided to get the bike out and even convinced Erin to ride it to work with him. She hadn't wanted to, but Jay had all but begged her to so she'd caved.

He must admit, taking his girl on a ride always did it for him. Even if they were riding into work. Despite the warm weather they still wore their leather jackets because the wind and bugs could bite on the bike.

Erin hugged up tight to him as they rode. She loved that his jacket smelled exactly like him and just added to his rugged good looks. She might not admit it out loud, but Jay on a bike was some special kind of sexy.

/

They were wrapping up a case, and were preparing for a take down. Voight had Jay doubly prepared in case he needed to take sniper on this one. That just meant double gear for him, but he didn't mind as long as it meant he was prepared.

Erin came over and finished strapping on his vest. Jay smiled at her and made sure hers was good. It was kinda their thing. Once he was sure she'd be protected, he started strapping on his thigh holster as Erin watched.

"What?" he smirked seeing her look as he snapped the last strapped.

"Nothing," she rasped out as she tried to hide her blush.

Jay reached for her pulling her a touch closer, "See something you like Detective?" he whispered.

Erin swallowed deep and nodded eyeing him up and down.

"Save it for later," he smirked quickly kissing her forehead as Voight rounded them up to go over the plan again.

Erin held in her moan knowing he'd been teasing her on purpose as she set her mind to the mission.

/

The takedown went smoothly and it didn't take long for Voight to have a confession once they were back at the precinct.

Jay was unstrapping all his gear while Erin watched him again. "What do you say we get outta here?" he smirked seeing the pink on her cheeks again.

Erin just nodded grabbing her bag as he did the same. They headed out on the bike and instead of heading for the apartment, Jay took them on a ride around the city. They stopped at Navy Pier and ate supper before riding until the sun set.

He loved being out on the bike and he loved having her behind him as they rode.

/

Once home, they tossed their stuff aside, and Jay had every intention of unwinding after a long week. Before he could even make for a beer, Erin shoved him up against the wall next to their bedroom.

"Damn Erin," he panted instantly grabbing her hips.

"You've teased me all day, what did you expect?" She growled biting his bottom lip.

"And just how have I teased you?" he smirked.

"Long bike rides, slowly snapping your thigh holster in place knowing I was watching and slowly taking it off," she panted.

Jay couldn't help but smirk knowing he was guilty.

"And that! You knew you were doing it," she said biting his lip again.

Jay moaned knowing she knew she was turning him on. He felt his dick twitching behind his jeans recalling all those events he knew drove her wild.

She kissed him hard biting his bottom lip again as she rubbed her hips against him. While she kept him distracted with her teasing she pushed his arms behind him and cuffed him making him moan loud and arch against her.

"Damn Erin," he moaned making her smile.

"Payback," she winked pushing him down on the couch.

Jay tried to free them but she'd made sure they were locked good. She slowly started striping making him watch. It drove him absolutely crazy when he couldn't touch her.

He growled trying to get free but she just giggled and kept up the tease. Once she was totally naked, she started slowly getting his jeans off. She took her time with the zipper and then pulling them down making sure she brushed all over him.

Jay was rock hard and moaning by the time she pulled his boxers off. She undid one cuff and quickly rid him of his shirt. As she was trying to snap it back, he hooked it to her hand, cuffing them together.

"Jay," she moaned as he pulled her into his lap.

"Enough with the fucking teasing," he growled arching into her hot wet heat.

Erin almost came undone right then, but Jay didn't let her. He grabbed her face in his one hand and kissed her hard before arching up hard and deep into her.

Erin moaned his name loudly as he did it again. "You like going for rides," he whispered in her ear as he kissed on her neck. "You like riding with me and on me," he whispered making her moan.

"You like the jacket, the wind in your head, the closeness, the vibrations under you. You love it all Erin, and you love it when you can ride me," he said.

He was right, he was right about all of it but damn it if she would admit it out loud.

"Tell me baby, tell me it's true," he whispered holding as still as possible.

Erin bit her lip and tried rocking, but he held her hips still not letting her move.

"Jay please," she begged squeezing her muscles around him.

"Admit it Erin. Admit you like the rides and the teasing. Admit it turns you and makes you want me right then."

Erin bit her lip hard refusing to give him what he wanted. They all thought she had the control in their relationship, but in the bedroom it was all Jay.

Jay just smirked as he slipped the cuff off his hand and cuffed both of hers behind her back. Erin moaned again trying to move but he held her still.

"Admit you like giving me the control, the control to make you lose your mind in the best way possible."

Erin still refused and Jay just smiled. He slid her off him and laid her on the couch making her moan and whimper. She couldn't reach for him because she was cuffed but she wanted to so bad.

Jay knelt by the couch and slowly ran his finger up and down her body. He loved admiring her, loved looking at her. "Come on Erin. Admit it and you get what you want," he whispered softly kissing her nipple.

Erin moaned and arched towards him but he pulled back. "You like the rides and watching me strap on my thigh holster and undo it. Admit it turns you on."

"Damn it Jay please," she begged tossing on the couch.

"Admit it," he whispered licking her lips before biting her bottom one.

She was dying for his touch, for anything for him and she caved. "Yes, God yes I love riding the bike. I love riding you. I love everything about you," she panted.

"I know," he smiled picking her up and settling her on his lap sliding all the way in her. They both couldn't hold in their moans at the feeling it created, him sliding against her wet heat.

He quickly uncuffed her and her hands went to his hair grabbing hold as she started riding him hard and fast. He lost all thought of control as she didn't hold back. He panted her name and met her thrust for thrust.

It took all his control not to explode when she bit his ear and tugged on his hair. "So close Jay," she moaned biting his ear again.

When she came on him Jay exploded both moaning the others name. Her head crashed to his chest and his hands wrapped around her back holding her to him as they both worked on catching their breaths.

"Damn baby," he panted first making her smile.

"It always gets better," She smirked.

Jay kissed her hard with a smile. "We'll have to take the bike more often," he whispered.

To which she replied, "Hank might not like it when I start jumping you at work because we drove the bike."

Jay didn't have a reasonable response to that yet, but this would not be the last time they took the bike. That he was sure of.


End file.
